1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an autonomous driving vehicle, an autonomous driving management apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an autonomous driving vehicle, an autonomous driving management apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, which decrease a possibility for accidents.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today, the vehicle industry has progressed to the point of implementing autonomous driving that minimizes the need for intervention by a driver.
An autonomous driving vehicle refers to a vehicle, which has an external information detection and processing function while travelling and recognizes a surrounding environment to self-determine a travelling path, and independently travels by using power thereof.
The autonomous driving vehicle may maintain a distance from an obstacle existing on a path and adjust a speed and a travelling direction according to a shape of a road to find a destination by itself without operation of a steering wheel, an acceleration pedal, or a brake by a driver in the vehicle. For example, the autonomous driving vehicle may perform acceleration on a straight road, and perform deceleration while changing a travelling direction in accordance with a curvature of a road on a curved road.
In this case, in order to search for a path from a predetermined place to another place and travel a searched path, the autonomous driving vehicle may use sensors (for example, a camera and a radar) for detecting objects around the path, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, electronic maps, and the like.
That is, in order to implement the autonomous driving vehicle, it is required to graft various electronic devices onto IT technology, such as an electronic sensor unit for measuring a travelling environment of a vehicle together with a general vehicle system, technology for effectively processing data autonomously generated or received from the outside, and communication technology between vehicles or between a vehicle and an infrastructure. In this respect, business operators of a non-vehicle industry, such as a software manufacturing company or a robot manufacturing company, as well as a typical vehicle manufacturing company, have rushed into a technical field related to the autonomous driving vehicle.
In order to guarantee stable travelling of the autonomous driving vehicle, three core processes are required. First, a driving environment is measured through a sensor unit mounted in a vehicle. Second, a travelling state of the vehicle is continuously monitored and controlled in accordance with the measured travelling environment. Third, path departure or a collision situation with an obstacle is prevented by using communication technology between vehicles or the vehicle and infrastructures.
The currently developed autonomous driving vehicle has focused to the first and second mentioned processes, but if the third process is not guaranteed to happen without fail, it is impossible to completely secure safety of the autonomous driving vehicle itself and safety of another vehicle or a person.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.